


Intertwining of the flames

by Theonidan



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonidan/pseuds/Theonidan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mileena gives Tanya and Scorpion a task that is both worthwhile and pleasurable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwining of the flames

**Mileena's Bed-Chambers**

The Kahnum paced the floor of her room in frustration, letting her furniture know just how angry she was with her current predicament. 

"Dammit! Why am I cursed to be infertile? Why can't I reproduce? I need to produce an heir if I am to keep my father's legacy alive," Mileena fumed. She glanced over to her dresser, where a steel kunai sat, glistening in the Outworld sunlight that entered through the windows.

" I have tried countless times with Scorpion. While I am infertile, he is not. Many times has his seed filled me," she giggled, "and at times covered both myself and my bed. I have waited for over a year and still nothing! I know not when my end will come, and it will give me comfort to know that both my father's and my legacy will continue." Mileena found that she had somehow made her way to her bathroom and had been ranting at her mirror. She glared at her reflection and bared her razor maw at it, snarling quietly. She shook her head in animalistic habit before turning on the running water to wash her face.

"I need to find a way around this. Perhaps someone would allow me to adopt their child to be crowned ruler of my realm?" Mileena mused to herself as she splashed her face with water from the bathroom sink. Moments later, someone knocked on the bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Mileena hissed as she turned her attention to the source of the sudden interruption.

"Are you okay, my Kahnum?" A feminine voice asked with sincerity. Mileena's anger abated; she knew her friend's voice well. She opened the large oak door to see her yellow-clad lieutenant standing before her, her face questioning yet concerned.

"Dearest Tanya. May I ask you a question, in private?" Mileena asked, beckoning Tanya in. The Edenian obliged and walked past the Kahnum into the room.

"We are in your bedchambers, my Kahnum. Privacy is now of no issue," Tanya replied. She noticed that Mileena's face was wet, since the Empress had forgotten to dry it after washing herself. 

"Um, Majesty, you still have...oh, let me get it," Tanya laughed as she retrieved a hand cloth and dried off Mileena's face. The two women were face to face, able to smell each other's breath. Tanya's smelt of cool mint. Mileena's smelled reeked as if she had just finished devouring an animal corpse; she probably had.

"Phew. Someone needs their teeth cleaned," Tanya remarked as she backed off a bit and waved her hand in front of her face, trying to get the smell away. Mileena looked a bit miffed, but quickly shrugged it aside.

"That will be done shortly, but I have a question to ask you. It is of the utmost importance," the Tarkartan half-breed said as she led Tanya to her bed and sat her down. "Tanya, you know that I hold you in the highest esteem. As much as I do Scorpion, yes?" Mileena asked as she sat down beside her friend.

"Of course, Mileena. Both he and I view you the same. What is it that you wanted to ask me?" Tanya curiously asked. Mileena swallowed loudly before she started.

"It's not so much of a question as it is a necessity, as I hold no other two people capable of such a feat. I need the two of you to produce a child for me to adopt as my own, so that one day they will rule Outworld and Edenia."

Tanya's eyes widened and her jaw dropped ever so slightly. She sat there and gaped before gathering her wits. 

"M-my empress, why? Aren't you capable of producing a child with him?"

Mileena slowly shook her head in disgrace. Seeing this, Tanya took Mileena's head in her hands and kissed the Kahnum on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Mileena. I had no idea. Just give me some time to think about this, okay?"

"Please, Tanya. This has to be done. I would not trust anyone else with such a duty," Mileena pleaded with a melancholy expression. Her viper-esque eyes held nothing but sorrow.

"Have you asked Scorpion? Even if I am willing, I would need him to ...impregnate me," the Edenian managed to get out as her voice began to break.

"Yes, I have. He did not take it lightly. From what he told me, he would feel as though he would be dishonoring our courtship. I am leaving soon to rally the people, but do not worry. Baraka will be there guarding me, and I trust my brother with my life. The two of you have all of today complete this task. Do not disappoint your empress," said Mileena as she got off the bed and went to leave. Tanya sat on the bed, watching Mileena walk away with a sway in her hips that she knew drove Tanya crazy. Perhaps she did that to Scorpion as well to set the mood. 

'Scorpion! I need to discuss this with him if this task is to see an end.'

**Castle Training Yard**

"No, no! You are doing it wrong you imbeciles! You are to make your swings precise, and to aim for weaknesses! You'll never defeat anyone by blindly swinging your arms around. Are you trying to slay the air?" Scorpion barked as he walked up to two sparring Tarkatans. One of them was bleeding from shoulder while the other had numerous cuts on his legs.

"If you think it so simple, why don't you come and show us? Filthy revenant!" One of the Tarkatans snarled as he approached them. The monster appeared to have every intent of maiming the ninja. Scorpion huffed, annoyed that Mileena had assigned him to the training of such idiots. 

'She's going to pay dearly for this," he silently though, a tiny smile tugging at the sides of his mouth. "Very well, though I make no promises that you will live through this," he answered back as he drew a ninjato from his back.

The Tarkatan charged the specter with ferocious abandon, screaming wildly all the while. He swung out one of his blades only for it to be caught by Scorpion's sword. Parried and caught, the soldier heaved his other arm-blade at Scorpion's throat. The wraith ducked the assault and--in one swift motion--punched the Tarkatan in the side, swept his legs out from underneath him, and thrust his ninjato against his throat. In a desperate attempt to save face, the Tarkatan kicked Scorpion away, jumped back on his feet, and lunged at the ninja. In a heartbeat, Scorpion's blade was thrust into the Tarkatan's stomach to the hilt.

"Should you not have charged me like an animal, I would have let you live," Scorpion gruffly informed the Tarkatan as he yanked his ninjato out of his foe. The soldier fell to his knees, futilely trying to hold in his foul blood as it gushed out of his dying form. A few moments passed and Scorpion turned to the other Tarkatans who had watched him slay their foolish comrade. 

"Each and every one of you learn from this. The Kombat session is over, you're dismissed; and someone take this scum from my sight!" The specter finished, gesturing at the fallen grunt.

\----------------------

Scorpion was cleaning his sword of blood when a familiar voice broke the silence of the now-empty courtyard. 

"Ruthless as always, Scorpion. I can see why Mileena is enamored with you. With your brutality and fearless nature, any woman would kill to be with you," Tanya remarked as she sauntered over. Scorpion's glistening white eyes met hers, and he stood.

"I know why you are here, Tanya. Mileena has informed me of our 'obligation'. As much as I do not wish it to be so, it needs to be done. Come, let us get this over with," Scorpion said as he finished wiping the blood off of his blade and sheathed it. He approached her, but Tanya put a hand on his chest to halt him.

"Not so fast, Scorpion. Should we not have a little foreplay first? I want you at your best, and I'm sure you want me at mine. I want this to be both fulfilling and pleasurable," she said with a devious smirk. 

Scorpion briefly considered her, then slowly nodded. Tanya reached for his collar and undid the fastenings, revealing a part of his chest. She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her rear, while her other hand went to his crotch and rubbed it. She placed little kisses on his exposed chest, moaning as she did so. Moments passed and she felt his bulge growing hard. 

"My, Scorpion, you are easy to turn on. Just like Mileena," Tanya whispered into his ear.

Upon hearing that, Scorpion squeezed her rear end. It was soft yet firm. He reached his other hand into her hair and yanked it back. Surprised, the Edenian's eyes widened and a delighted moan escaped her lips. Scorpion remembered Mileena telling him of how Tanya liked it rough, and he planned on using that to his advantage. He looked down to her crotch and noticed a wet spot between her legs. She noticed this as well, and immediately jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed his mask. Feeling as though it was time to take their business to the bedroom, Scorpion teleported the two to his bed chambers.

**Scorpion's Bed-Chambers**

His bedroom was decorated like that of a warrior. Various swords and knives adorned the walls, with Scorpion's trademark Spear resting in a case. Beside the bed lay a closet; containing what, Tanya did not know. A scorpion was carved into his door, whilst a bear rug rested at the foot of his bed. On a candle-lit desk were books pertaining to martial arts and meditation. A mounted portrait of Mileena hung above a roaring fireplace, above which rested a small collection of "favors," tokens left by the Kahnum after long nights of passion.

Tanya took in her surroundings, of both the room and the man in front of her, and began to smirk once more. Scorpion walked to his bed and was tackled by Tanya again, almost causing him to fall. She hastily removed his mask and in a heartbeat was thrown to the floor. Hard. 

"Ow! That is NOT what you do to someone you are bedding, Scorp-" Tanya stopped as she saw the ninja's revealed face.

His dead eyes were surrounded by a tanned complexion. The lips that that Mileena so loved were surrounded by a short-cut goatee. Tanya did not know that he was able to grow facial hair, since Mileena had never mentioned it. Which was odd, because she told Tanya almost EVERYTHING, and half of the things she ever spoke of pertained to Scorpion in some form or other.

Though Tanya was a bit overwhelmed by his handsome features, Scorpion was certainly not happy with her.

"Even though we are to bed, you do NOT take off my mask without my permission! I don't care if you are the Elder Gods themselves!" Scorpion berated Tanya as he pointed an accusatory finger at her. 

Tanya--not listening to his outburst at all--quickly got back up and jumped on him again, this time kissing his face. His constantly furrowed brow was now nowhere to be seen. With her legs wrapped around him again, he grabbed her rear and started squeezing and pinching her cheeks. He led them to the bed again and instead of throwing her, the two fell together with Scorpion on top. The passionate kiss intensified as they started swapping tongues. Scorpion retracted from Tanya, feeling as though she was about to run out of air. Tanya's tongue momentairly stuck out, still believing she was in his mouth. She retracted her tongue and sat up, legs still wrapped around Scorpion. 

Scorpion slid one of his hands under her thin top, his rough gloves' texture caused her to give out a surprised gasp. He started tugging on her nipple causing Tanya to tilt her head back and moan. 

"Let me give you a better look at them," Tanya breathed as she began to undo the back of her top and slid out of it to reveal her shapely breasts. Her nipples were hard and erect. Her mounds themselves were more than a handful, not that Scorpion minded. Gazing at them, Scorpion leaned in and started to suckle on her nipples while he used his hands to grope her mounds. Tanya placed her left hand on his head and started to pet him like an animal. 

"If you're thirsty, Scorpion, I would be more than glad to fix that issue." Shortly after, Scorpion's mouth began to fill with breast milk. Moments after suckling as much as he could, he pulled back and started to kiss Tanya again, swapping her milk between them.

Tanya broke off the kiss, leaving both of them with some of the milk. She unwrapped her legs from his hips, rolled off of him, and crawled to the foot of the bed, swaying her hips side to side. Scorpion turned around and was greeted with Tanya face inches from his crotch.

"Now that you suckled me, it's time for me," she ripped aside his loincloth and tore down his pants to expose his throbbing member, "to suckle you." She took his penis in her hands and started stroking it. "Oh my, you're huge! I hope I can take all of you." She hummed while looking at both Scorpions erection and face, slowly pumping him and licking his balls. Scorpion groaned at not only the sight, but at the feel of her ministrations. Seeing him with his eyes closed, Tanya decided to take in his member fully. Scorpion's eyes shot open as he felt Tanya's mouth take him in. Up and down she went, licking around his head while feeling his balls against her chin. The feeling was overwhelming the wraith, and he found himself about to climax. Her eyes were staring at him as though begging him to fill her mouth. 

It was too much for Scorpion.

He grabbed her head and slammed it against his crotch, releasing his seed into her throat. Tanya's mascara began to trickle down her face from her tears and began to intermingle with the cum leaking out the sides of her lips, causing Scorpion even more pleasure. He let go of her head and she quickly pulled her head away from his crotch, coughing and gagging with her eyes closed. Semen poured from her gaping mouth and streamed down her body. Scorpion immediately felt guilty.

"Are you okay, Tanya? That was not meant...wait, you swallowed?" he asked at first with concern then curiosity.  
After swallowing the last of his cum, Tanya gave one last cough before responding. 

"Of course, that was exquisite. Now get off the bed, I want to try something with you," she finished as she raised an eyebrow at him.

Scorpion did as he was told and got off the bed. He noticed Tanya seductively taking off her pants and shoes, causing Scorpion to grow hard again. 

"Not yet, Scorpy." Tanya teased as she walked past him, fully nude. Tanya crawled onto the bed and began. "I want you to put your penis in my...rear. I want to know what it feels like." She finished as she stuck her ass up in the air, swaying it back and forth. No man, even an undead specter, ever expected a woman to say that. Deciding to take full advantage of this, Scorpion got on the bed and stood over her, his penis barely touching her butt-hole. 

"You may want to bite down on a pillow. This will hurt," Scorpion warned with concern, surprising Tanya. 

"Don't worry about me, Scorpion. I'm a glutton for punishment." 

Upon hearing those words, he inserted the head of his penis into her hole, slowly. He pulled back out, then repeated the process, penetrating deeper with every patient thrust. He looked up to Tanya's face and saw that her mouth was opened and her eyes were closed. He began hear breathy words coming from her. He was surprised to her what came next. 

"Yes! Fuck my asshole!" She was enjoying it. First Mileena, now Tanya? Scorpion was a lucky man. He spanked her ass cheeks, causing her butt to jiggle. The Edenian started to rub her chest until Scorpion grabbed both of her arms and yanked them back, causing her to gasp as he was now completely inside of her. She was ready for it. She bent forward once more, unable to place her head on a pillow due to Scorpion holding both of her arms back. His pace gradually accelerated, their moans started to become one. The smacks from their waists meeting grew louder and louder. Unbeknownst to Scorpion, Tanya had been coming closer and closer to her climax. Minutes of pounding her anus caused her to let loose. Her vaginal walls tightened, her toes curled, her moans grew louder, her eyes clamped shut, and her hands turned to fists as Scorpion felt fluid against his sack. Tanya had squirted.

Scorpion gave her rear one last thrust before he pulled out. He also let go of her arms, causing her to crash face first into the pillows. He could still hear her moan even after she face-planted the pillows. Slowly, she pulled her head out of the pillows and turned to face Scorpion, who's back was turned to her as he was sitting at the edge of the bed, head down. Tanya slowly crawled over to him, putting both of her arms underneath his and wrapped them around his chest. "We are far from done, Scorpion. Get over here," Tanya cooed into his ear. Scorpion looked up at Tanya and felt something unusual around his member. Her hands were on his chest, her face was on his chest, there was only one thing that it could be: her feet. Scorpion looked down at his penis being massaged by her nimble toes. He never really did understand why people liked this, but for some reason, he enjoyed it. Tanya reached underneath his mantle and massaged his chest, kissing his shoulder as she did so.

He tilted his head back and moaned at the pleasure that he was receiving. His penis was rock hard now, and Tanya knew that it was time to end this pleasure session of theirs, much to her disappointment. She stopped teasing him with her feet and got off the bed. She walked in front of him and sat in his lap, aiming his member into her womanhood. The two moaned at the same time. Scorpion fell on his back with Tanya atop him. The two began to kiss once more, this time more passionately than ever, for their melded bodies enhanced the experience. Tanya began to bounce her rear end up and down, taking in all his length. Her walls were slick and warm, and anyone else would have blown their load inside her at this point. 

Scorpion placed his hand on her hips as she broke away from the kiss and sat up straight. The light that entered through the window complimented her very well. The orange light radiated off of her brown skin, Her nipples were still perky and her moans sounded like heaven. She swayed back and forth on top of him, pleasuring him with the full extent of her inner walls. Scorpion began to lose himself as she rode him. Her breasts were bouncing freely, almost trance-like. The couple was getting close to the end. 

"I'm, ugh, I'm getting close! I can't take this anymore! Release me!" Tanya yelped. Scorpion wanted release too; he felt it. They were about to complete their task of producing an heir for Mileena. The smack of their crotches meeting got louder and louder. Scorpion gripped her hips as tight as he could and gave her a look that indicated simultaneous climax. Their moans intesified as they both climaxed. Tanya's walls caved in around Scorpion's member, causing him to release his load. Their eyes closed and Tanya slammed down again one final time, his seed flooding her innards and seeping out between the two of them. Tanya's head was circling in uncontrollable ecstasy. Her body fell forward and landed on the pillow beside Scorpion. She moved closer and draped her right arm around his chest while the two heaved in huge gulps of air. 

As he looked to his right, Scorpion saw that Tanya had moved her head closer to his and had placed her right hand on his face as she fell asleep. Scorpion gently took her head and placed it underneath his while putting his right hand behind her head and his left arm on her back, pulling her in. Exhausted, Scorpion drifted off to the dream realm.


End file.
